Right Field
by hollytiger
Summary: Gordo thinks back to his high school days, when he makes the winning catch. G/L in this fic towards the end.


Right Field

By

Holly

__

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Right Field" by Peter, Paul and Mary and I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. Taken from Gordo's point of view as he flashbacks to his senior year of high school.

As I sat in my living room watching the New York Yankees game, I thought back to when I played baseball for my high school. I was the worst player, sure, but there was this one time when, in my senior year, I made this awesome catch, out of the blue, and had won the championship.

__

Saturday summers, when I was a kid  
We'd run to the schoolyard and here's what we did  
We'd pick out the captains and we'd choose up the teams  
It was always a measure of my self esteem  


"Gordon!" my coach yelled as I watched Larry Tudgeman being walked off the field.

"Yeah coach?"

__

Cuz the fastest, the strongest, played shortstop and first  
The last ones they picked were the worst  
I never needed to ask, it was sealed,  
I just took up my place in right field.  


"Go to Right Field for Tudgeman!"

"Yes sir!" I said as I grabbed my glove and ran to the field.

__

Playing Right field, it's easy, you know.  
You can be awkward and you can be slow  
That's why I'm here in right field  
Just watching the dandelions grow 

"Miranda! Look! They're putting Gordo in!" I heard Lizzie say to Miranda. Then she groaned. "He's in Right Field! He'll never catch anything!"

__

Playing right field can be lonely and dull  
Little Leagues never have lefties that pull  
I'd dream of the day they'd hit one my way  
They never did, but still I would pray  


I watched the game go on and frankly, it was boring because I wasn't getting a single ball hit to me.

__

That I'd make a fantastic catch on the run  
And not lose the ball in the sun  
And then I'd awake from this long reverie  
And pray that the ball never came out to me  
Here in... 

__

Right field, it's easy, you know.  
You can be awkward and you can be slow  
That's why I'm here in right field  
Just watching the dandelions grow 

I don't remember the inning and still no fantastic catch… I thought. "Oh well…"

Off in the distance, the game's dragging on,  
There's strikes on the batter, some runners are on.  
I don't know the inning, I've forgotten the score.  


"Gordo!" I heard Lizzie yell.

"What?" I asked. Pretty soon the entire team was yelling.

The whole team is yelling and I don't know what for.  
Then suddenly everyone's looking at me  
My mind has been wandering; what could it be?  


"The ball!" said Lizzie as she pointed to the sky. I looked up, but the sun was blinding me. Then I heard a plop.

They point at the sky and I look up above  
And a baseball falls into my glove! 

I heard a plop. It was the baseball, and it was in my glove! Everyone cheered, because that was the end of the game. I had won the state championship for my team. Lizzie came up to me after the team was done congratulating me and stuff. She engulfed me in a great big hug and I kissed her.

"Way to go, Gordo," she said as we parted.

"I love you Lizzie McGuire."

"I love you too, David Gordon."

Here in right field, it's important you know.  
You gotta know how to catch, you gotta know how to throw,  
That's why I'm here in right field, just watching the dandelions grow

I shook my head and laughed as Lizzie came out of the kitchen with our three year-old daughter.

"What's so funny Gordo?" she asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about baseball."

"When you made the winning catch, right?" she asked.

"Boy, you sure read my mind."

"I was there remember? Everyone knows that the catch was memorable."

"Whatever," I said, turning off the TV. The Yanks had lost to the Indians, 12-9. "Come on, let's go upstairs and go to bed.." I said as I wriggled my eyebrows.

"Gordo!" Lizzie said shocked. "Not in front of the kids!"

"Wait, did you say kids?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. When I went to see Doctor Willis, he said I was pregnant."

"We're pregnant again!" I said excitedly. "Yes, this one's gonna be a boy!" As Maggie, our daughter, ran upstairs, I picked Lizzie up and carried her off to bed, kissing her wildly. Some things really are miracles, for this I hit one way deep to right field.


End file.
